Forgotten Goddess
by Keeper of the Shadowed Roses
Summary: An AU, A telling of a tale that had been forgotten. But now, a group of students will rediscover what was thought to be lost. They will uncover the forgotten character in the history that has been in their land for years. They will force the GOM back together, and bring back a character from their past that they to have forgotten. No pairings yet.
1. History is Told

In the days when the world was young the humans fought for what they saw as theirs and theirs alone. The sky seemed to weep tears of blood and the rivers were crimson with the blood spilled from the fights. The fighting lasted for years until one day a group of humans who had been gifted with abilities beyond anything that had every been seen before rose from the shadow. The group is said to have had 6 members.

The leader of the group was to have had an eye as red as the blood that drenched the ground, and an eye of the purest gold. He had been known as the Emperor, for his command over the others of his group and the army he had created. His gift was to see into the future, not far by years but he could see possible strategies of his enemies could create, and have a plan to defeat them. It is also said that his golden eye allowed him to control another completely. His weapons of choice were the dual swords and the throwing daggers.

The Emperor's second in command is long thought to be the Shooter, a man known for his long-ranged attacks that never missed its mark. When he held an arrow in his hand even if his hand had been moved away from it's original mark, the arrow still struck true. His gift was accuracy that defied all logic, and his strategies was seen as second best compared to the Emperor. His weapon of choice is the bow and arrows.

The Giant was known for his large stature that scared even the bravest of warriors. His give though one may think it would be for destruction, is creation. The foods he made and the weapons he built were the best in the land. His weapons lasted for longer than any weapon made by an ordinary human hand. He creates and wields the weapons he creates in battle with a dangerous fever, striking his opponents down before they can retaliate. He was simple, yet his loyalty to the Emperor was renown and inspired loyalty in their troops to follow the Emperor into battle. His weapon of choice

The Warrior, the best fighter of the group. His movements were wild and could not be predicted in battle. He fought hard and never let another defeat him. Amongst the rest of the group his physical strength is the greatest. His gift is of strength could not be rivaled, only the Emperor could defeat him, and even he could barely do such a task. The only way the Emperor could defeat the Warrior is because of his strategy and foresight in battle. The Warrior's weapon of choice is the broad sword.

The Warrior is said to have gained a companion during their journey, a friend who could control the wild nature within him. This companion is known as the Seer. The Seer developed the gift of foresight, with a greater reach than the Emperor's, after much training and studying battlefields. She is the female of the group whose foresight gave the Emperor the best times to attack. She was not much of a fighter, but her looks are said to have been deceiving. Her weapon of choice is a bladed fan.

The youngest of the group is known as the Thief. Once he saw a move, he took that move as his own. No one who faced him in battle could defeat him. Any move they used to fight him was stolen from them, for he would not allow them to use that move any longer. He was dangerous on the battlefield and his gift was not to be underestimated. He could not copy the other members in his group however, for even he could not copy the gifts that they held.

These six fought long and hard in battle to protect the lands that they had called their home. In the beginning of the fight their gifts were weak and undeveloped. They did not fight side by side, time had not yet allowed them to know their true strength. The day that they fought together on the field was the day the tide of the battle turned for the better. When the meet each other a connection of brotherhood formed between the 5 males, and a strong respect was given to the Seer by all of the males. From that day forward under the orders of the Emperor they fought and won battle after battle. Never tasting defeat at the hands of their enemies.

They each used their gifts to protect each other and those who were weaker then they were. As the fights drew on those around them noticed a change, or rather lack of a change. These young men and woman did not age. They remained the same age as when they met, looking forever like young adults. The populous saw this as a sign and began to call the men gods and the Seer an immortal Oracle. They worshiped them and eventually the group accepted the title and continued to fight and bring peace to the land. Finally, the fighting ended, and the group decided that they should split the land amongst themselves to have a rule over a part. They had hoped that by doing so, in the future the people would want to fight with those of the other districts to prove who was the strongest. By the people wanting this they too would get to test each other and see who was the strongest amongst themselves.

The Emperor chose the largest portion of land, as his role as leader was crucial in the time of war and fighting. He named his portion of the land Rakuzan. Those who were in his land were trained to be the best of the best.

The Shooter chose and named his land Shutoku. He would build his people to be strong and wise. They also gained a tendency to be superstition and it is said that many of his people tend to be more accurate than another group in whatever occupation they choose.

The Giant chose land that was close to the Emperor. He named his land Yosen. The people in this land were renowned for their skills in creating anything. They also gained the advantage of height over many others in the land.

The Warrior and the Seer combined their land together. They chose to name their land Touou, a land of strong people. They also had a gift for knowledge and loved to learn. They had the land that was a combination of physical strength and the strength of mind.

The Thief took his land and named it Kaijo. The people of his land had a wide variety of gifts at their disposal. Some chose to go and develop one of their talents while others enjoyed and nurtured all their gifts.

Peace was present in the lands. History says that after the fighting ended and a century of peace had passed over the land the gods slept. They waited until a time would come to test their abilities once again. Where they could see who was the strongest amongst themselves. They disappeared from history, their true names forgotten to time.

Before these gods appeared, it was said that a group of five existed that would have rivaled the newest gods in power, but most caused chaos and brought fear and more fighting amongst the people. This group of five was called the Uncrowned Kings, for when the newest gods rose up and began to fight the crowns they once held went to them. When the gods appeared, this group began to lose their power and though they lost a great deal of their strength they did not fade. For some still believed in them. Three of them joined the Emperor and swore loyalty to him. One went and formed a small province hidden within the borders of the gods land. The last of these Uncrowned Kings disappeared, no one knowing where he went or if he still existed.

All 5 of those lands would say that the legend ends there, the Generation of Miracles as the gods became known as, were the strongest in the land. No new history came about to challenge the absoluteness of the legend. But one small piece of land that none of the gods claimed say that there is more to the story.

A sixth god, lost to all history, preserved only by one small province near Kaijou territory. This small province was called Seirin. They acknowledge the GOM and accept them as the gods of the lands they had claimed. However, much like the other territories had a one of the GOM overseeing them Seirin too had a god. A god who was there long before the GOM was created.

This is Seirin's tale of the unknown god, and how the people and the GOM brought her back.


	2. The Hurt

" _It's not the silence that hurts. It's the feeling of being forgotten that causes the pain" -Unknown_

* * *

'It's so lively,' They thought to themselves, watching a group of young boys run around a wooden floor. 'I wonder what they are doing,' They continued to watch them running, they did not understand why.

"Good job boys, we will be ready for the Tournament in no time at this rate. Before you head to the locker room run five laps around the gym and you'll be good to go." The girl with the whistle said, clapping her hands together.

'That one is strange, it is not like the others why is that?' They thought to themselves.

The boys groaned but complied with her orders. 'Strange creatures,' They thought to themselves. As they were about to return to their nothingness a flash of red caught their attention.

A young man who held a fierce air about him was jogging by himself in the front of the rest of the boys. This young boy had a dark red hair and eyes like a tiger, his very presence screamed to them. Why did this creature attract them so? They turned their attention to watch this one, this one was special, and familiar. 'I will watch this one for now' They thought and continued to watch until the red haired one left the area. Once he left, they had no desire to remain aware any longer, and faded into their nothingness.

* * *

"Hey Captain, do you ever feel like you are being watched in the gym?" Kagami asked Hyuuga while they were doing their warms up.

"What are you talking about Bakagami? The coach is watch us practice and we watch each other but there's no one else here." Hyuuga snapped. This of course gained the attention of the rest of the team.

"But Captain, it's different, I mean… it's been going on for a while now and my instincts are telling me that whoever is watching me is strong. But I can't smell them, I just smell everyone else here." Kagami replied, completely serious. "See the thing is I don't feel like this any time when I'm outside of the gym either. It's just when I'm in here and I'm practicing."

The rest of the team, looked at him and thought it over, Kagami may be stupid sometimes but he wouldn't make something like this up. Kiyoshi looked at Kagami hard from his spot on the bench and after a few seconds he stood up.

"Hey Riko, can you have everyone practice outside for a while today? I want to talk with Kagami for a minute." Kiyoshi asked while laughing. But then gave her a serious stare that proved to her that something important was about to happen and they didn't need to be there for it.

"Teppei, are you going to tell him the legend?" Hyuuga asked suddenly, "It's not that secretive, after all we've heard it all a thousand times."

"Hyuuga, this is something that I want to talk with him about alone, you and the second years should remember what I told you last year." At that all the second years nodded and forced the first years out of the gym, Riko following them quietly.

"Teppei, I expect you to tell everyone soon, I know I have not right to tell you that but still as your Coach…" Riko trailed off quietly.

"I will, don't worry it's a part of my goal after all. I'm just getting a feeling, a special feeling from Kagami and I need to tell him now." Kiyoshi said, gently pushing her out the door. "And don't start on that right stuff, you have more right to tell me that then anyone else…"

"What are you talking about!" Kagami yelled, having enough of this secretive talk between his Coach and Kiyoshi.

"Well Kagami, let me answer you with a question." Kiyoshi said and turned toward Kagami with a stern look. "What do you know about the history of the Seirin Province and the Generation of Miracles"

"Well I honestly don't know much about the history of Seirin but when I was in America I learned about the Miracles. They are the gods of the land here. They once were humans with abilities unlike anyone has ever known. While they had been human a war had been taking place and they joined in the fight and they ended up winning. Somehow, they became gods and spilt the land among themselves. Right?" Kagami said, confused as to how that was important for anything.

"Nice summary Kagami, but there is actually more to it. Or at least that what those who live in this province believe." Kiyoshi said and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and for a moment it was almost as if he was glowing. Kagami took a moment to rub his eyes, the glowing hadn't stopped.

"Kiyoshi… Why are you glowing?!" Kagami yelled, pointing his finger at him, Kiyoshi laughed for a few minutes before calming down.

"Kagami, there is no need to yell, my glowing is natural. Especially right now, this is a very sensitive topic and my glow is reflecting that." Kiyoshi held up a hand at Kagami who was about to interrupt. "I'll get to that, trust me. But before I asked you about two things, the legend of the GOM and the history of Seirin province. You have a good idea about the legend, but what I want to tell you is the history of Seirin. You see Kagami, the history behind this land is well known, but only to the people who live here. Most people who don't live here think we are under the jurisdiction of Kaijo. But we are by all rights a territory of our own. I myself had claimed this land during the rain of the Uncrowned Kings"

"Wait what?" Kagami asked. "But the Uncrowned Kings were alive hundreds of years ago and most are a part of the Rakuzan territories." At this Kiyoshi broke out in a sad laugh. Kagami looked at his eyes and suddenly those eyes that seemed so bright faded a bit.

"Yeah, most are, they have chosen their own paths. 3 to Rakuzan, 1 to his own and the fifth is lost to history. But Kagami you know that they exist right?" Kagami nodded his head. It was impossible to not know. "Good, well the thing is the fifth king is me. I would have grabbed a province of my own. They wouldn't have minded, I think some would have boasted to have had me under their rule now that I think of it. But I couldn't. At least not with what I knew." Kiyoshi took a deep breath and the shadows around him seemed to shift in Kagami's eyes.

"Kagami I'm going to tell you my story first. They story of why I disappeared and why I'm here of all places." Kiyoshi said.

"Why me?" Kagami asked genuinely confused. He knew he wasn't the brightest and he didn't see anything special in himself.

* * *

They were watching again, this was strange. The red hair one was sitting with the familiar. 'Familiar why do you send those others away from the red? He thrives with them here. Or am I wrong' They thought to themselves uncaringly. They were there to observe, they did not care what the creatures did. They remembered in the beginning of the nothing, it hurt. It hurt badly, the familiar was speaking in it's strange tongue again. They did not understand the words the familiar spoke, but the tone was one that brought the hurt.

'Familiar why do you bring this hurt!' They cried out quietly, spreading out carefully over the familiar. 'This hurt, why do cause this? No more please' They cried moving toward the familiar. When suddenly the tongue of the red hair sounded in the nothing.

"Why me?" The red hair asked. They stopped, the hurt stopped. That was better, the nothing returned to nothing once more. There was no foreign in the nothing, the foreign caused hurt. But the nothing was stirred by the red, something had changed. The air around the red hair had changed. It was less, it felt like the hurt outside of the nothing.

'The hurt is near to the red, I do not want to the red to hurt.' They moved toward the red hair. They wanted to make it better. 'We do not know red hair's hurt but red hair please stop the hurt, red hair is… precious? Special? We do not understand but the red hair must not feel the hurt.' They thought to the nothing, the nothing responded and gently wrapped around the red hair. The Familiar took was moving it's face again, showing the white thing but was leaking the hurt.

* * *

Kiyoshi saw the shadow's moving around him when he first started. He wished that his friend wasn't this way but there was little he could do about it. So he continued to talk. He explained and watched as the shadows drew closer to him. But then something that not happened for a long, long time happened.

"Why me?" Kagami asked. At those words something miraculous happened. Kiyoshi didn't think that Kagami knew how important this was. It was a good sign, but it was so sad to see his friend like this. The shadows had halted in their progression towards him. They had moved and embraced Kagami so gently, they wrapped around his legs and remained there. They were not still but they did not move from where they were. He smiled sadly at the sight, his old friend, was still there somewhere, not near the surface. No, they wouldn't come back that quickly, not after so long.

"Well Kagami, that feeling of being watched you have been experiencing. I know the cause, but for you to understand it I need you to know the whole story." Kiyoshi explained. "You are special, in a way I'm not able to explain, but for now I need you to trust me."

Kagami nodded and the shadows faded down his leg a bit. Not completed gone but still there enough to be seen around his ankles.

"The tale begins at the end of the war…"


	3. After the Battle

The end of the war wasn't pretty, it wasn't glorious. It was painful. I watched as the remaining soldiers that stood against the GOM fall. The ground was stained red, and I wished it would be any color but red. And that is when, in the field where only the sound of the injured rang, the Emperor's voice rang out over all the field.

"Warrior! Today we have won the battle that has torment us for so long!" The Emperor stated, emotionless, as though it was a game, not a battle were thousands of lives had been lost. But the humans, and the Uncrowned Kings joined in their cry. I stared in horror and silence. The others of the GOM had walked to his side, all of them looking sad, as though their favorite game had been forced to end. "We the GOM will now split the land amongst ourselves, those who choose to follow me will become my people! I will guide you and lead to you to success always."

The Shooter stepped forward next, "For those who wish for accuracy and luck, to the stars to guide their way of life. Follow me, and I will not lead you astray." He said, not even looking at the people who watched him in awe and pride. Already the people were talking amongst themselves, deciding who they would follow. Already forgetting the battle, they had just fought through, the lives that had been stolen.

Each of the GOM followed their lead and offered the humans the same thing, follow them and they would be bestowed with their traits. After they had each given their speech the Emperor gave an order to the foolish humans. "Now clean up this mess my subjects, and when it is done we will move forward toward peace!" A cry rang out through the crowd of humans who had fought, those that had stood by me were silent.

"Emperor!" A voice rang out over the crowd, and everyone went silent. One of my fellow Kings walked up to the Emperor and knelt at his feet. "Emperor, I have fought by your side in this battle and have followed every order you have given me. Now I ask you to give me a space in your land, I swear my loyalty to you, my power is yours to command." My fellow King, Reo claimed head bowed. I had frozen in that moment. The Emperor didn't even look surprised or grateful to this declaration, and before he even had a chance to accept or deny Reo's declaration. Two other Kings stepped forward before him, mimicking his pose. Both Hayama and Nebuya had joined him. The Emperor stated at all three of them, it didn't even look like he saw them in front of him.

"Stand up my knights, I you fought well, and you by following me I shall take you into my land. Not as my equal for you give up that right, even with your status. But you shall be part of my court to keep peace over the land." The Emperor stated, holding his hand over each of them and the crest, which would later become his flag appeared on all their right shoulders. A red crown, red as the blood on the field and a cold golden jewel that sat in the center of the crown. The stood and fell into a stance behind the Emperor as he walked.

* * *

Later after I had helped the warriors clean their wounds and lifted some of their hope I walked toward the GOM's tent. And when I had arrived a voice sounded right behind me. "They are not listening to me anymore. I wish they would hear me, but their light has grown too strong Kiyoshi-san" The voice was gentle and soft. I turned, and I saw a young woman standing there looking right at me instead of at the tent.

"My old friend!" I had exclaimed, and I reached toward her to great her properly, but she had taken a step back. I stopped, and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I miss them so much Kiyoshi-san, they haven't called for me to help them in so long. And I'm so tired of fighting to get them to hear me. Kiyoshi-san I'm so tired, I just wish to disappear." The woman said, no emotion in her voice but I looked in her eyes and I saw how tired she looked. Her eyes, that had once been so bright, like the sky on a clear day, were now cloudy and dark.

I sighed sadly and took a step back, "Take some time and rest, this war hasn't been easy on any of us." She nodded slowly and turned to walk away. But I called out to her before she could go too far. "Wait!" She paused and turned toward me, her long hair falling to the side as she tilted her head to the side. I ran toward her and I asked her a question. "Will you claim some land as your own?" She looked at me confused. "You may not believe that you had an influence in the last few battles that we've won but you've earned your right to claim land as your own if you so choose." She looked at me and nodded, I could tell she was getting even more tired as time went on.

"Yes, that is my right, but if I rest there is no need for me to claim land, they should use it to benefit their people." She replied.

"My friend, please, there are some in this army who were not celebrating at the end of this battle! Give this would give them a land to call home where they would not have to follow the GOM. I know I won't want to follow them and live in their lands. Please, claim the land." I begged, stepping slightly closer to my old friend.

"But… Kiyoshi-san, if I rest I couldn't protect the land that I claim. And then there would just be more war to get the land for themselves. The GOM most likely don't even remember me anymore." She said sadly. To this day I don't know what came over me, but I do not regret my actions.

"My friend, I may not have fought by your side as often as the GOM but I swear to you, on my title of an Uncrowned King that I will protect the land you claim until you are done with your rest." I said, and I knelt on my knee in front of her. Her eyes had widened slightly, and she was about to say something. But I didn't let her, I was tired to, I was known as IronHeart but this war had worn me down. I didn't need a land of my own, or a people to follow me. I wanted a place that I could call home after all the fighting and death. And I wanted to help my friend, who was hurting even more that I.

"I swear," My body had started to glow, unlike with my fellow Kings who swore their loyalty, they didn't tie themselves to the Emperor like I was going to. "I will protect the land of my friend, of the one who never forgot the true reason we fought. I will guide her people, should she claim them, until she can herself or until she tells me to take them on again." My body was glowing brighter as I reached for the very core of my power. I was tying myself to her, to my old friend who I had always seen as a little sister. Even though she was older than I was in many ways. I bowed my head to her as I spoke. "I tie my power to hers. I do this of my own free will, her enemy will be my enemy, her friends my friends. I will protect her until I can no longer fight. But I do not give myself as a mere servant. I tie my core to hers, not as a servant but as family. With this I make my oath." With this I lifted my head and I looked her in the eyes. And for a moment her eyes were like they once were, clear and filled with love.

She spoke quietly, these words I will never forget. "I allow this bond, of family to be made, his enemies shall be my enemies, and his friends my friends. I make this vow of my own free will and I tie my core with his. Until I return he may lead those that wish to live in the land I claim. With this I seal my oath." She said and held her hand, as faded as was out. And I took it. Her power intertwined with my own.

* * *

After she claimed a small piece of land, she went into her rest. I stayed awake and helped the people learn to live off the land. Once a month she would awaken and spend a day with her people and me. She learned all she could, but her eyes were never as light has they had been in the past. And slowly she went from waking up once a month to once every 2 months, to 6 than once a year. And eventually, no matter how hard I tried to help her, she continued to fade away. And even now, she sleeps. I tried my best to keep her among us, but her mind became one with her power. Her pain enveloping her, even though she never wanted to dwell in it. Sadly the people began to forget her, believe that I was their only protector, and the ruler of the land. They even forgot her name, and I can't say it. The last time I saw her, in any form other than her shadows, she said six words.

"You're familiar, and I hurt? Why?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in the new chapter! I've been busy. I'll try to update when I can. But in other news. I want to say I hope you enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm not 100% sure if it will make since right now but I do have a plan for this story. And I also want to make it clear, Kiyoshi in this story is only being a big brother. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in particular! Have a great day!**


	4. Not Quiet Conscious

"' _It never stops hurting does it?"_

" _What?"_

" _Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else'"_

Kagami started at Kiyoshi when he paused, and asked him a question, "What do you mean, the last time she was any other form besides her shadows?"

Kiyoshi smiled at him sadly and stared at Kagami's legs. The shadows that had wrapped around his legs hadn't moved at all. "Kagami, what do you think happens to a shadow when the lights get too bright." Kiyoshi asked, avoiding answering his question directly.

Kagami looked at Kiyoshi confused, "If there's enough light the shadow would just disappear wouldn't it?" Kiyoshi nodded at him. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Kagami responded.

"Once the GOM and my dear friend were very close like a family. She even said that she saw them as her lights, and in her mind the stronger the lights were the darker the shadow would be." Kiyoshi explained. "With her unique ability, she could hide the shadows of her allies or her enemies. From there she could drain their energy, or she could give them more. As the war continued on and as the GOM got stronger, they needed her less and less."

"So, once they got strong enough they threw her away!" Kagami yelled, anger coursing through him at the thought of an ally being thrown away like they didn't matter. He stood up and paced the court. Kiyoshi noticed that his friend had let go of Kagami, but instead of moving toward him, the shadow slowly worked its way to Kagami. As Kagami passed the shadow in his anger, the shadow disappeared into his shadow.

Kiyoshi could only stare, his friend was more active then she had been for centuries. He noticed that as soon as she joined Kagami's shadow, Kagami suddenly froze, his eyes glowed softly, if Kiyoshi wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have even noticed the change.

'Please, come back to me my friend.' Kiyoshi thought as he watched Kagami and his shadow closely.

They kept the red haired one in their grasp, while Familiar made those noises again. Those noises that brought the hurt. The red haired stayed still, was he too feeling the hurt? They wondered and remained attached to his legs. We are safe, the hurt doesn't hurt next to the red haired. Familiar causes hurt, but also… not hurt. Familiar was always there, and Familiar makes the strange noises to them, and to the creatures are like red haired.

Familiar's tone changed, it wasn't like the way that Familiar normally talks, like a small sunlight, it was clouded. Red haired was suddenly moving, they released their grip on the red hair. The red haired walked back and forth his feet pounding the ground.

'Is the red hair feeling the hurt?' They wondered. 'Has the red haired taken the hurt?' They didn't want their red hair one to hurt. While the red hair moved about they waited until he was closer, and they slipped into his dark spot.

'Red hair, hurt?' They mumbled into the dark spot, connecting with is gently. 'Help red hair.' They sent a pulse to the red hair, and felt red hair stop. They continued the pulse, 'No hurt red hair, no hurt.'

Kagami was furious, he knew what it was like for someone to leave you behind for something bigger, better. His own brother had done it to him after all. Sure, they weren't brothers by blood, but they had fought side by side for years and then he up and left to go to Yosen. And to hear that these great warriors that were said to be gods did this to an ally, he was furious.

While he was pacing he suddenly felt a calm wash over him a gentle wave. He froze, he was still angry, but this wave continued to wash over him. He could feel is muscles relaxing as this wave continued to wash over him and he didn't know why.

He heard a quiet voice, if he hadn't been focusing on this wave of calm he wouldn't have even heard it. 'No hurt…no hurt' He turned his head to try and find the voice, but he couldn't see anybody in the gym besides Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, did you hear something?" Kagami asked suddenly. Kiyoshi looked at him with his eyes widening in shock.

"No, I didn't hear anything, are you hearing something?" Kiyoshi asked him carefully, take a small step forward, a small smile was trying to form on his face.

"Yea, it was a whisper, but there's no one else here." Kagami said confused, "And it sounded like it was in my head, but that's not possible… right?"

"Kagami, what did the voice say." Kiyoshi pressed. Kagami looked closely at the Uncrowned King that stood before him and replied.

"It said, no hurt then something I couldn't understand then no hurt. But what hurt?" Kagami said sitting down again.

Kiyoshi stood up at that and began to pace, "Can you describe the voice for me Kagami."

"It was hard to hear, it was like there was a lot of cotton over my ears making it hard to hear, and it sounded very childish? I don't know how else to describe it." Kagami pause, "But right before I heard it, I suddenly felt something calm wash over me. But then I heard the voice and it just… stopped."

Kiyoshi nodded, and looked right at Kagami, and it felt like Kiyohsi was trying to look into his very soul. "Kagami, do you still feel it, that wave of calm, or is it gone?"

"What does this mean!" Kagami asked frustrated.

"It means that she's more awake than she's been in centuries and we have a chance to bring her back!" Kiyoshi said kneeling down by Kagami and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Kagami, you are the first person that she has gone to like this in a really long time. I hate to ask this of you, but Kagami will you help us get her back?"

"Us?" Kagami asked still utterly confused about what Kiyoshi was talking about.

"That would be us, and we are going to wake up the forgotten goddess while knocking the GOM off their high horses!" Riko said walking back into the gym with the rest of the team behind her.


End file.
